Fate
by Eternalukyou
Summary: Yamato has to go away, someplace no one else can go. But he won't tell Taichi where it is till it's to late. Warning: Shonen-ai, tears, dark-fic, release. Takaru didn't cry, will you?


Fate: Episode 1 the Unbelievable become the inevitable  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
Notes and stuff: the Digimon characters do not belong to me. I am taking one and only right as a Digimon writer, please do not kill me for doing this to Yama-chan. I personally love Yamato as much as the next person, but I had to do this. Please R & R. All reviews are excepted, even flames. Which will be used to heat House of Pain Stir Fry (tm). Thank you  
  
For the uninformed.  
Matt = Yamato  
T.K. = Takaru  
Tai =Taichi  
Izzy =Koushiro  
Kari = Hikari  
All other names remind the same in both the English and Japanese versions of the shows.  
  
Warning: Taito, Agust, mush, promises and lies, death.  
Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yamato lay back on the carpet and sighed wistfully.  
"Taichi... will you do something for me?" Yamato asked softly, an uncharacteristic hint of seriousness in his usually welcoming voice.  
"Anything, dude." Taichi was laying on the top buck of his bed, tossing baseball up and down.  
"If anything happens to me, you'll take care of Takaru, won't you? Even here, in the real world?" He turned over and braced him self on his elbows.  
"Yea, you bet. But nothing is going to happen to you, I told you before Yamato." Taichi flashed a childish grin at his blonde counter part. Yamato watched as Taichi ran his hand through his soft puff of walnut hair.  
"Yea..." Yamato sighed in agreement. "I just want too make sure there's someone there to look after him. If something happened to you, I'd do the same for Hikari. You know that."  
"Yea..." Taichi smiled, sitting up swiftly he smacked his head on the ceiling. "Ow!" He rubbed his head and glare at the ceiling obviously annoyed. Yamato burst out in laughter.  
"You always do that!!" Yamato laughed so hard tears accumulated in the corners of his azure eyes. Taichi's looked of agitation melted into a warm smiled at his golden hared friend, but he was much more than a friend. He knew it, Yamato knew it, but no one else did. Taichi had to laugh at little too. It was nice to see Yamato smiling and laughing because of him.  
"Hey, Yama-chan, I'm starving, and I'm not sure I want to chance my mom's pork chop cookies. " He cringed as a well timed crash came from the kitchen.  
"Agreed, let' go catch a burger. I've got this weird craving for cheery lemonade." He rose gracefully to his feet.  
"That's one I haven't heard." Taichi leaped from the top bunk and nearly landed on Yamato. "Gomen, Yama-chan."  
"Come on." He swung the door open. "Miss Kamiya, can Taichi and I go for a walk?"  
"Sure Yamato, be back in about two hours or your dad will wonder where you went."  
"Thanks Miss Kamiya!" He turned to Taichi, bright eyed and smiling. "Let's go."  
  
Taichi and Yamato walked side by side. Each smiling grandly.  
"Hey, Yama-chan! I'll race ya!" Taichi took off running.  
"Hey come back!  
  
-Taichi didn't know what I did. And I tried hard to ignore what I've been told, but how could I? The words kept running through my head, the way the nurse told me sadly 'Yamato Ishida, your going to die.' I'm going to die?! How could she tell that to me? I wonder how she sleeps at night? But... how am I going to the others... or Takaru?-  
  
Yamato ran after him, laughing calling after him to stop.  
"Stop Taichi!" He called out, and was able to grab Taichi's arm. The abrupt stop of motion sent Taichi head over heels onto the thick grass. Both laughed as they fell. For Yamato it was like slow motion, watching Taichi pass underneath, seeing his henna eyes glitter in the late summer sun, felling Taichi's soft hair as it brush across his face. How could God let an angel like this slip from heaven? All to suddenly the motion stopped, but the felling went on.  
Taichi looked up at Yamato, who had his hands firmly planted on either side of Taichi's head and smiled. Yamato closed his eyes and leaned against Taichi's hand as it brushed past his hot cheek..  
"I'm going to miss you when I'm gone, Taichi..." He whispered softly.  
"Where are you going?" Taichi suddenly looked worried.  
"You'll see." Yamato had to smiled to hide the tears in his eyes. He let his eyes lids open slowly. He didn't care who was staring at the two boys who laid unusually close in the thick green grass.  
"Yama-chan, you can't leave!!" Taichi warped his arms around Yamato's neck, pulling his body down on top of him. "You can't just leave me now. You have to promise to write me or I'll come over and beat you up!" He held on tight. I can't write you from where I'm going... Taichi... 


End file.
